Mysterious New Girl
by MangaLUVER4Life
Summary: A new girl just transfered to Cross Academy. She know more then they think. She get close to someone and say her secrets little by little. What will happen to her? Better summary in the first chapter. R&R OC warning ZeroxOC and also RidoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Hikari Hano was the new student. No one really suspected her, but she knew a lot more than they thought she did. She knew that the night class were vampires, and that Zero was a vampire. They thought she was a mere human, but she was so much more and everyone is attracted to her, and most vampire like the smell of her...blood. (Hint hint: She is not like Yuuki when she got her memories erased and was a pureblood. It's nothing like that...)**

**I just watched Vampire Knight and I loved it! Once I finished I had this idea in my mind. This is the fanfic. (I'm not sure if every information here is righjt. If it's wrong I'm sorry! So please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, but I wish I did...**

**ENJOY!**

I am Hikari Hano, I have white, pale skin, hip long brown hair, and ruby eyes. I decided to transfer to Cross academy to do what I wanted to do all my life. I walked into the chairman's office.

"Hello chairman." I said while bowing. He turned around to look at me.

"Oh, you must be the new student." The chairman said to me.

"Yes, that would be me." I answered. I saw someone come in the door. I saw the chairman looking happy.

"Yuuki-chan!" He said to the girl called Yuuki.

"Chairman!" Yuuki yelled.

"It's Otou-san." He said while crying.

"Ok, ok, Otou-san." Yuuki said.

"Yuuki!" The chairman yelled again quite happily while hugging her.

"Ummmm..." I said awkwardly. They turned to look at me.

"Oh yeah. Yuuki would you show our new day class student around?" The chairman asked Yuuki.

"Sure." Yuuki said turning around to see me.

"You're Yuuki Cross, right?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Kyaaa! You're so pretty!" I yelled. She blushed.

"Thanks, but you're prettier..." She said really embarrassed.

"Thanks! My name is Hikari Hano. Of course I know who you are. Nice to meet you." I said to her.

"Nice to meet you too." She said while holding her hand out. I put my hand to hers and made a handshake. "Shall I start showing you around." She said while we were walking outside.

"Oh, it's ok, I know more than you think." I said as I left. I turned around and she had a confused look. i turnede back walking around. I felt everyone staring at me. I accidently bumped into someone with grey/silver**(Sorry I'm not sure if his hair is silver, grey? Oh well)** hair.

"Oh shoot sorry." I said. I looked at him. _'A vampire...' _I thought. He kept staring at me. It looked like his eyes were turning blood red. I knew he wanted to bite me, so I tried to snap him back to normal.

"Hello? Are you ok?" I said and after all it did work.

"Sorry. And yeah." He said then walked away. _'He seems interesting. Oh well. But what is a vampire doing in day class?' _I thought. I went searching for the class and I found it. I was waiting until it was time for class. I told the teacher that I was the new student. He nodded.

"I'd like to introduce the new student." Everyone turned to the front. As I walked inside I felt basically everyone staring ate me. I blushed.

"Hello, my name is Hikari Hano. Nice to meet you." I greeted.

"If your any questions for her, ask now." The teacher said. Every boy and some girls were raising their hands.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" One of the boys asked.

"Umm. No..." I said while looking down on the floor.

"Seriously? Your so pretty and your voice sounds so sweet!" One of the girls complimented.

There were so many questions. I couldn't think.

Questions like...

"Will you go out with me?

"How are you so pretty?"

"Can I kiss you?"

...were being thrown on me like a big, heavy ball. I was about to lose my temper, but then someone yelled 'Shut Up!' Everyone stopped. I looked who said that. It was him, the guy I bumped into earlier. The one with light violet eyes, silver/grey hair, and a beautiful bod...

_'What the hell am I thinking? Damn!' _I yelled the thought to myself.

"Well then, Kano- san. Where would you like to sit?" The teacher asked me.

"Over Hikari-chan!" One boy said, then another. Until every boy, except of course the mystery guy, said it.

"I think it's best to sit next to Zero." The teacher said said.

"Zero?" I asked not knowing who that is.

"The guy who just yelled." The techer replied.

"Oh. Thank you!" I said bowing to him and sat next to the guy. I didn't want to bother him and I kind of looked at him. He looked hungry for my blood. I smirked, but he didn't notice it. He looked just about to explode because of his bloodlust.

"I just had it! I can't take it sitting next to this annoying girl!" He said while getting up and started to walk away. I got really pissed now, I started to fake cry and everyone noticed me.

"Look what you did Zero! You made her cry!" One girl yelled at him. He looked really pissed now.

"So what?" He yelled and then opened the door and slammed it closed.

"It's ok Hikari-chan." Another comforted me. I stopped fake crying. Class ended and I walked outside. I saw a lot of girls near the night class gate waiting for them. I sat on top of a tree observing the girls screaming for them. I smirked in amusement.

After a while the gate opened and girls were yelling.

"Kaname-senpai!"

"Idol-Senpai!**(Aidou-senpai)**"

And something like that. The night class students went out. I looked at them. _'So they were vampires...'_ I thought. I saw that one of the vampires turned to me. It was a pureblood. He had brown hair and beautiful dark red eyes. Then I saw all of the other vampires turn to me.

_'I guess they smelled my blood.'_ I thought as I got down the tree. I walked away and thought, _'Fools. They would probably think they can suck my blood, but they can't...'_ I smirked walking to my dorm. Of course I had no room mate since I just transferred. I just laid there in my bed thinking about school.

I started to sleep. I had a dream about my mom.

_'Mom!' I yelled to her in my dream. 'Don't leave me here!'_

_'Too late little girl, your mom is dead. I already killed her. Now it's your turn. Your blood is tasty!' The vampire yelled while running to me. I just stared down on the floor crying and my personality changed._

_'Do you think you can suck my blood so easily? You'll die before you even touch my neck!' I yelled to the vampire. I ran to it and I kicked it. I saw a weapon to kill vampires on the floor and I pushed it on the vampire's face/head. The vampire turned to dust and my personality became normal._

I suddenly woke up because I felt a presence of a vampire. It was in my bedroom. A blonde guy with blue eyes.

He stared at me. "Your blood really smells good." He said in a calm tone.

"What is a vampire like you doing in my room. You can die if you try to suck my blood!" I yelled at him.

"So you know I'm a vampire? Are you scared?" He asked coming towrds me.

"Of course not. I can easily kill you remember? So get any closer, you're going to regret it." I said to him in an arrogant and threatening tone.

"You seem so sure." He said coming really, really close. Then his face was nearly a centimeter to mine. He was too close. I took something out of my pillow and put it on his head. He fell unconscious to the floor.

"I'll make sure you won't tell anyone that I know your a vampire. I carried him outside and good thing no one saw me. I had put a mind earsing device that I got from my father before he died. I slept peacefully after that and of course I had to go to the class.

Zero wasn't here today, but I didn't really care. He really pissed me off yesterday. Class ended after a few hours. And I went to where the night class student's come out again. Instead of sitting in the tree. I stood near Yuuki who was patroling.

"Must be hard Yuuki. Is it?" I asked her.

"Well sometimes." She answered. The gate finally opened, but I ignored it and kept talking to her. Kaname walked up to us.

"Yuuki." He said.

"Yes Kaname-senpai?" She asked blushing. Kaname was staring at Yuuki then me.

"What?" I asked bluntly. He didn't answer.

"If your not going to say anything, stop looking at me! Gosh!" I yelled because I was pissed. I looked at him with a death glare. He was also glaring at me.

"Urgh!" I said frustrated. Everyone was staring at us and even the night students. Their eyes looked hungry. Of course they stared at me. "Stop looking at me with your blood red eyes!" I whispered in a yelling voice so only Kaname and Yuuki heard.

Hikari..." Yuuki said to me. I ignored her.

I started to walk to the other night class students. As I passed Kaname I whispered into his ear, "Your eyes remind me of my unforgetable past. It makes me sick." He turned to me as I walked to the vampires. I got in front of one certain person, this some-what called Aidou.

"Your not getting away of what you tried to do last night, Aidou-kun." I said and also saying his name seductively. He stared at me confused.

"Whta are you talking about?" He asked.

"Good, you're not supposed to know..." I said then finally walked away. I was trying to be reallly mysterious, but giving hints out one by one.

**Well that was the first chapter! Please R&R! Read&Review, Read&Review, Read&Review, Read&Review... I'm trying to mind control you JK LOL :) But really R&R..**

**Hikari=OC (of course) I'n not going to say who she will end up with, you'll find out in the end. And sorrrry if you won't like the ending...**

**Oh and I forgot also tell me if you see any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2 Telling the Secret

**ZeroxOC (Sorry for YuukixZero fans... I'm kind of one of them hehe. also YuukixKaname... I just can't choose)**

**Here's the real second chapter. Oh and I made a few mistakes in the last chapter sorry... Well ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT (VK)...**

I stayed in my room for a while after that big fight. I couldn't stand him. Those vampires are all the same except Yuuki. She has a vampire presence on her, but it's not full. I hated it because it was so familiar to that pureblood.

I laid there on my bed thinking and then when it was night I decided to go outside for some fresh air. I saw Yuuki and ran towards her very quickly as if I was the wind just passing by.

"Hey Yuuki." I said to her. She turned surprised.

"Oh, god you scared me. Don't do that ever again. You could've given me a heart attack." Yuuki said relieved.

"Sorry. Oh and Yuuki, do you like Kaname?" I asked her. She blushed really hard.

"..."

"I won't tell anyone. Come one Yuuki. Please tell me." I asked using puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok. I do kind of like him." She confessed. I pouted.

"Why?" I said annoyed. "How can you like him?"

"Well, I have known him ever since I was young he protected from a va-" She stopped knowing what she was about to say. I knew she was going to say vampire.

"He protected you from a what?" I asked curiously while lying.

"Oh it's nothing. I'll just continue. I kind of didn't like him him in the beginning, I was afraid of him actually. But I started to like him after a while." She said blushing.

"Do you really love him that much you want to marry him?" I asked.

"Well not really. Why?" She asked.

"Just curious..." I answered.

"Do you like him too?" She asked sadly. I looked at her with a look.

"Me? In love with him? Are you kidding? Not in a million years! No offense.." I said to her.

"Ok, good. I didn't want to be your rival." Yuuki said.

"To tell you the truth, someone is catching my eye." I said honestly.

"Who, who, who? I bet he will definately like you!" Yuuki said.

"It's that Zero guy. I'm pissed at him right now, but something about him is really interesting." I said. Yuuki looked dumbfounded.

"Are you serious? I don't think he's a good choice." Yuuki said.

"Why? Like him too?" I asked.

"N- No I don't. I mean you don't know what he is." Yuuki saidthe last part in a whisper, but I could still hear her. She was saying that I didn't know he was a vampire, but I did.

"Trust me Yuuki, I know a lot more than you think. I already told you that when I first came here." I said to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's nothing, can I walk with you?" I asked. "I can't sleep. I have too much to think about."

"Sure." She answered. We walked around and I all of a sudden tripped on something like a rock. I fell.

"Are you ok?" Yuuki asked me.

"Yeah, but I think my lip is bleeding." I said knowing what that would mean. I saw that Yuuki8's eyes went wide.

"You have to go now!" Yuuki told me.

"Why?" I asked lying wanting to know what would happen next.

"Just go!" She said, but then about 3 people appeared. I saw they were vampires.** (I know this happened on an episode where Akatsuki and Aidou smelled blood where there were Yuuki and two day class students. This would fit this scene so I put it there..)**

I saw Aidou and some other people that I never knew their name.

"I smell delicious blood." Aidou said as his fangs coming out.

"Get away!" Yuuki yelled while pulling out her Artemis.

"But we just want to taste the blood." A guy with orange hair said.

"Hikari run!" Yuuki yelled almost demanding me.

"Hell no! Time to get revenge Aidou." I said. Yuuki looked surprised. "3 vampires at once ey? Easy to do." I pulled out a vampire weapon that looked like a sword.

"Don't kill them!" Yuuki yelled at me.

"Fine. It's your lucky day vampires." I put down the vampire weapon and took something that couldn't be seen. I threw at them and they couldn't move. They were paralized.

"Are you a vampire hunter?" Yuuki asked.

"Vampire Hunter? Of course not. I just don't like them." I said.

"How did you know they were vampires?" Yuuki asked me.

"Sorry Yuuki, I can't say anymore and I can't leave you here knowing all this stuff. I will say it though later on." I said while paralizing her. I walk towards the vampires who were paralized. I wanted to tease them a bit. I took a a pocket knife off and cut a small cut on my finger. Crimson red blood dripped.

"You want my bloood right, take it. But I guess you can't." I started to laugh. I took out the device that erases a past. "Sorry I had to do this Yuuki."

I knocked them out and left them there after I erased their memory. I sighed. _'Maybe I should reveal my secrets tomorrow, but not all. I can't risk anything."_ I thought. I went back to my dorm and slept.

I woke up in the morning and like yesterday I went to class. I was getting tired during class.

"Teacher, I don't feel well, can I go to the infirmary?" I asked.

"Ok." He replied.

"Can I go with you?" Someone asked.

"Sorry, but I kind of want to go alone." I said as I headed out the door. I walked to the infirmary. I saw Zero there and no one else. He tried to walk out, but I pushed him back inside.

"Don't leave just because I'm here. Aren't you not feeling well? Stay." I said.

"You can't tell me what to do." Zero told me.

"I know, but I can say you want my blood.' I said not thinking twice. He looked at me.

"So you know?" He asked.

"Course I do. My blood is attracting many vampires. I despise them a lot, but I don't hate you that much." I said to him.

"Hmm... Wonder why?" He said as he started to go out.

"I said stay." I said with a threatening demanding voice. He stopped. He sighed as he sat on one of the beds.

"I noticed that you were a vampire when I bumped into you for the first time. I saw you looked liked you wanted my blood so I snapped you out of it. You want to know why I hate vampires so much?" I asked him. He didn't reply, but I said it anyway.

"A vampire killed my mother. Ever since then I killed vampires who wanted my blood. Basically like all the vampires were attracted to my blood like you. That's why you called me annoying isn't it. You couldn't hold back huh?" I said. He nodded.

"Is Yuuki a vampire?" I asked. He looked at me surprised.

"What do you mean? She's not a vampire at all." Zero said.

"That's what I thought, but she has a vampire presence. It's not full though. It's half. I'm wondering if her powers were sealed." I said.

"I don't think that's it." He commented. It was a long silence. I then heard Zero panting heavily. I looked what's wrong and just like before he couldn't hold it. I took out my pocket knife and went in front of him. He looked at me.

"W-what.. are you doin..." He said still panting.

"You want my blood right. Drink SOME only. If you take longer I'll paralize you." I said saying the word some loudly as I started to put the knife to my neck. He looked at me in surprise. He didn't hesitate after that. He was really hungry. He bit into my neck. I felt a bit of pain, but I didn't scream or anything. He didn't stop.

"Zero! That's enough!" I yelled to him. He just kept drinking. "I didn't want to do this but...'; I just paralized him and then he stopped.

"I told you didn't I?" I said to him as he was on the floor. I wipe out my extra blood of my neck and put a bandage there. I unparalized him.

"Ugh... You didn't have to do that." He said.

"You wouldn't stop." I reminded him.

"But it was delicious." He said while licking his lip and then smirked. The bell rang. I walked outside with Zero. I went to the night class gate where as always, the girl's were. We both saw Yuuki.

"Zero, Hikari!" She yelled. She rushed over to us. "Good thing you're here Zero! Please help me." She asked.

"Fine." He said as he walked over there. He glared at the girls and they stepped back being scared of him a little bit. I laughed.

"Hikari?" Yuuki said.

"Oh sorry it was just too funny. I wish I was like him. Scaring people with just one glare." I said.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said and just remembering to ask her something. "Ne Yuuki."

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in vampires?" I asked. She looked at me surprised.

"What? Vampires? Of course they're not real." She said with a fake laugh.

"Ok." I said softly. "Just wondering." The gate then opened. Yuuki walked over there. I followed from behind. And like before Kaname walked over to Yuuki. Some girls glared at her and some mesmerized by me. I looked at Kaname.

"You should punish Aidou, Akatsuki, and Shiki." I said to him. He looked at me. "Or maybe I shall get the revenge?" I said to him.

"What are you taking about Hikari?" Yuuki asked me.

"I'm saying your little Aidou and the others did something." I said. "I'll sat more about that if everyone else leaves."

"Fine." Kaname said.

"Zero." I said.

"What?" He asked. I whispered in his ear_ 'Can you please tell the girls to leave? Pretty pretty please!'_

"Why?"

"Come on!" I kept whining at him.

"Fine! Just shut up!" Zero said anoyed.

"Thank you." I said to him. He told the girls to leave and they were scared of him so they ran. I looked to see if there was anyone else there, there was no one else.

"Ok. Hey Yuuki." I said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Remeber how I asked you if you think vampires are real?" I asked. Both Kaname and Yuuki looked me me.

"Yeah I remember." She said nervously.

"I know you were lying, I can sense it and of course I know the night class students and Zero are vampires." They all looked at me.

"What?" Yuuki said.

"I know you heard me. Your Aidou and his little people tried sucking my blood." I said.

"Is that how you found out?" Yuuki asked.

I laughed. "Of course not. Their presence is of a vampire. But I have to tell you I despise them. " I looked at Kaname.

"Hey." I said to Kaname. He turned to look at me wondering what I would say next.

"You're a pureblood correct?" I asked.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I already said, your presence." They stayed silent.

"And when I said Aidou, Akatsuki, and Shiki tried to get my blood they failed and Yuuki was there too."

"WHAT?" Both Yuuki and Aidou said at the same time.

"I don't remember that at all!" Aidou said.

"Of course you didn't. I did something." I said smirking.

'You erased my memory? So are you a vampire?" He asked.

"Why the hell would you say that. You would've known from the start if I was." I said laughing.

"Then how?" He asked. Almost everyone there was staring at me waiting for an asnwer.

"Why should I tell you?" I said.

"Tell me now!" He yelled rushing towards me and I pulled out my vampire weopon that was like a sword from last night.

"Come any closer, I kill." I said. He stopped. I put back the weapon. They stared at me.

"You're a vampire hunter?" Yuuki asked me.

"No, why would I want to. It's too much work and besides I have too much to do." I said.

"Then why would you want to kill them?" Yuuki asked.

"Too much questions. I'll answer them later. I'm tired..." I said as I walked away. The I felt a presence of a vampire coming near me. It wasn't any night class students. It was a level E vampire. I stood up. I stepped back a lot and soon I was near the night class people.

"A level E vampire. Now I can kill it." I said. They looked at me. I jumped a second before the level E vampire got me. I jump really high and I was able to paralize it so it would be much easier to kill. I took out a vampire weapon and cut it in half. It turned into dust.

"Well I better leave. Now you know a warning not to bite me." I smirked and just disappeared.

I started walking in the wood relieved that I got that out of my chest. I just have to see what happens next. Life is very boring, but mine just got interesting when that Zero came in. I used to really completely hate vampires, until I met him. He was the first vampire that I let bite me. There's something special about him.

_'I better not be falling in love with him'_ I thought. I gave out a little sigh remembering the moment he bit me. I walked and walked deeper into the forest and when I stepped on a twig, I got snapped out of my thoughts. I didn't know where I was so I decided to go the opposite direction I was going. It looks as if I wasn't going any closer to the exit. My head filled with the thought that I was alone again. I dropped to the floor shaking. I couldn't think I was too scared. I saw a figure come near me. It was Zero.

"Zero!" I said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I started to cry of the thought I wasn't alone. I haven't cried in a long time especially not in front of anyone. He looked at me when I was crying.

"Get on my back." He said. I did. I could smell him. It had a nice warmig fragrance. I really felt safe with him. I started to sleep on his back. He noticed me but ignored it. I had another dream.

_I was drowning. 'Help me!' 'Somebody!' I was crying out with I was going deeper and deeper down. I felt a hand reach out for me and grabbed it. It was a warming hand. It was an amazing feeling._

I woke up and saw that we had already reached the exit.

"You are so troublesome.' He said. I pouted and he smirked at the sight.

"Well thanks Zero!" I said and then kissed him on the cheek. I started to walk away knowing what I had just done. I turned back and he was blushing a little. It was kind of weird seeing him blush. I didn't want to bump into Yuuki or any other night class students. I was walking to the chairman's office. While I was walking I bumped into a girl. I recognized her.

"You must be Yori-chan!" I said sweetly.

"Oh your Hikari right?" She asked.

"That would be me. Hello." I answered.

"Umm. Have you seen Yuuki anywhere?" She asked.

"No, but the last time I saw her she was outside." I answered.

"Thanks." She said bowing.

"No problem." I said then knocked on the chairman's office.

"Oh Hikari-chan. What brings you here?" He asked.

"Did Yuuki say anything about what I know to you yet?" I asked.

"No why?" He asked.

"Because if she didn't I think I should tell you. Your a vampire hunter correct?" I asked. He looked at me shocked about how I knew that. He nodded.

"I will tell you that I know that the night class students and Zero are vampires." I said.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"They asked me that too. It's because of their presence. I can feel it." I answered.

"Their presence?"

"Yes. And I also feel a vampire presence off Yuuki. I want to know if she's related to a vampire. Were her powers sealed?" I asked. He kept looking at me.

"How do you know and what makes you think her powers were sealed?" He asked.

"Well she has a vampire presence, but it's only half and I'm also wondering if her memories were sealed. It also seems that she has the same presence as that guy Kaname Kuran." I answered.

"So you knew. I can't tell you much more though, you'll have to find out yourself." He said.

"Thank you. Oh and don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I said then dismissed myself. I walked to the night class dorm to aske Kaname some things. I went inside quietly and safely and to make sure no one could sense me I covered my smell. I saw his room and knocked on the door.

I heard a 'Come in.' so I went inside.

"Ummm.." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to ask you something. You don't have to answer, but I hope you do." I said. He didn't say anything. I kept going.

"Um... Are you and Yuuki somehow related?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I'm asking because she has a presense of a vampire and it's almost the same as yours so I was wondering..." I said.

"That's right we are, but you shall not tell Yuuki." He said demanding.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked. He didn't say anything.

"So..." I said.

"I was wondering why you hate vampires so much." He said. I sighed.

"One killed my mother. I killed that vampire the time it killed her. It was when I was 5." I said. He looked at me.

"You killed a vampire in a such a young age..." He said. I nodded.

"You know your uncle Rido right?" I asked. He looked at me wide-eyed. He nodded.

"Well I met him when I was young." I said calmly.

"What did he say!" He demanded me.

"Uh... well he just told me that he could help me if I help him. I didn't know what he was tlking about, so I didn't say anything to him and then he just disappeared." I said. I saw him grit his teeth.

"I guess I'll be going then..." I said as I truned around going out the door. I tried to move swiftly as I can out of the night class dorm. I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to know what Rido said to me. That time I thought Rido was nice, but I wondered what he meant by he could help me if I could help him. I haven't seen Rido, I was thinking what would happen to him. Now that I talked about him all I could think about is what Rido meant by what he said.

How could he help me? How could I help him?

These questions keep repeating in my head. I sighed at the thought. Rido... He's really mysterious. I guess it's because he's a vampire. I walked to my room. My mind was filled with Rido right now. I don't get it. I thought of Zero. Heat rushed through my body. _'Did I like him already? No that's not it. I guess it was when he bit me. Made my mind crazy. But I'll make sure that doesn't happen again.' _I thought and sighed. I started to sleep. I dreamt about both Zero and Rido. It was a nice, warm dream. They were very kind. I finally got to see Rido again in my dream it was heart warming, but also Zero. That was the best dream I had since my mom died. I can never forget the two ever. Zero and Rido...

**I kind of changed something. I plan to do a little RidoxOC... it's weird isn't it lol :) hehe**

**Please R&R and please tell me if you see any mistake :) hehe**

**Luver: Hikari's in love 3 ohhhhh**

**Hikari: Shut up!**

**Luver: Haha. Just trying to piss you off lol :)**


	3. Chapter 3 We Meet Again

**Beautiful Chapters. I kind of felt like I was rushing, but I guess I have to because I'll be busy soon and won't be able to update :(**

**But Yeah here's the third chapter.**

**ENJOY AND REMEMBER THIS...**

**I WILL NEVER OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**One week later...**

It's been a more than a week since I've been here. I was enjoying it. During this week I got closer to Zero. I tried to make sure he doesn't drink my blood because of what happened last time. And for the past week both Rido and Zero was still on my mind. I couldn't help, but wonder when I could see Rido again...

I walked around the day class dorms. I accidently bumped into a guy that was in my class.

"Oh sorry Hikari-chan!" He said and helped me up.

"It's ok. It's kind of my fault too. I have too much on my mind. Sorry and thank you." I said smiling sweetly to him. I saw him blush.

"I- It's ok." He said and walked away. _'Ok that was weird.'_ I thought. I walked down wondering what else would happen in my life. It's been very interesting ever since I came here. I sighed. I'm bored right now because I had nothing to do. I walked outside to get some fresh air. I looked up at the sky. I went to sit in the grass so I could think about my life.

"When can I see him..." I whispered to myself.

"See who?" Somebody asked behind me. I turned around surprised. It was just Yuuki.

"No one." I said.

"Liar." She said.

"It's nothing important Yuuki. Don't worry." I said with a faint smile. She sighed.

"Ok." She said. "Can I sit with you?" She asked. I nodded. She sat down beside me. I was staring into the sky with sad, lonely eyes. She looked at me what I was staring at and she saw in my eyes that I felt sad.

"There is really something wrong. Are you sad?" She said worriedly.

"Well, yeah, to tell you the truth. " I said.

"How come?" She asked.

"I can't tell you. You'll be angry once you see." I said.

"Don't you mean hear?"

"No, see." I said. I stood up. "Well I have to go. Bye Yuuki." I said while waving. She waved back. I walked around school.

It's been an hour and it's already dark. I went back inside. I noticed Zero, but didn't bother looking at him and just passed him. He saw me.

"Hey. Where are you going? Are you trying to avoid me?" He asked. I turned around and answered honestly.

"I'm going back to my room and I guess you could say I'm kind of avoiding you." I said sounding a bit sad.

"Hmm. Why?" He asked. Somehow my vision got blurry. I started to stumble.

"H- Hey! Are you alright?" He asked while going closer.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said walking again. But then I fell on the floor. The last thing I heard was:

"Hikari!"

I fell into sleep. I had a dream about Rido...

_'Rido?' I said._

_'We meet again Hikari. How is my princess doing?' He asked._

_'Princess what are you talking about?' I said._

_'It's just what I call you. So did you decide to help me?' He said._

_'Well I don't really know what you mean though.' I said to him._

_'What I mean is...' He said. I couldn't hear the last words._

_'What I couldn't hear what you just said.' I said._

Before he could say anything I woke up. I was in a room.

"Where am I?" I said.

"In my room. You really are too troublesome." I heard a voice say. I saw Zero in the corner leaning on a wall.

"I'm sorry! I'll go now!" I said hile getting off the bed.

"Your not feeling. Sleep. You have a fever." He said.

"But.." I said.

"I said sleep! You have to get better." He said.

"Thanks Zero. I appreciate what you do for me." I said while I laid back on the bed.

"But where will you sleep?" I asked.

"I'll just sleep on the floor." Was what he said. I sighed.

"Ok." I said whispering while I went back to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to see Zero sitting down awake.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks to you." I said.

"Good." He said while standing up. I wanted to give him something to thank him, but I didn't have anything to give. So I decided to get up and hug him.

"Thanks Zero. I don't have anything to give you right now, so I decided to give you a hu..." I stopped when I looked at his face. He was blushing again. I should really get used to this. I stopped hugging him.

"You're blushing!" I teased.

"Shut up!" He said.

"Sorry. I was kidding. Well bye Zero!" I said while walking out.

_'Before I fell down and started to sleep. Did I hear Zero say my name?' _I asked myself. I didn't think he did, so I just walked.

**2 weeks later...(This will be the time when Rido take Shiki's body hehe just to tell you)**

Class ended so I decided to go see Yuuki. I went to the gates.

"Hey Yuuki!" I yelled.

"Oh. hi Hikari." She said.

"Just wondering if I could stay here with you."

"Course you can!" She said. I walked nearer. The gate opened. I looked at the vampires. I noticed that the red head vampire Shiki wasn't there.

"Hey Yuuki." I said.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Where's that guy, Shiki?" I asked.

"He's not there. I didn't notice. Well I'm not sure." She said.

"Ok." I said. "Well I have to go. I just came here to say hi."

"Bye Hikari." Yuuki said. I waved and walked away. I walked around the school. I tought about my mom. Then all of a sudden I felt a familiar presence. I followed to see who it was. I saw two night class students. Someone with blonde hair and another with red. They turned around to see me. It was Shiki, but something didn't seem the same. Then I remebered.

"Rido..." I said.

"Hikari. We meet again." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well for business. I see you've grown up, but with the same sweet scent as always." He said to me. I looked at the blonde. It was Ichijou.

"Ichijou-san?" I said. "What are you doing here?" He didn't say anything.

"Nevermind. It's none of my business anyway. Well if there isn't anything else you want to say. I guess I'll be going." I said as I turned around, but I remebered something very important to ask. I went to walk near Rido. I was an inch near him.

"Ne, ne." I said. "I forogt to ask you something. Do you remember what you said to me when I was young?" I said.

"Yeah." He said in a low voice.

"I didn't get what you meant by it. And I've been thinking about it ever since I came here. So now that I see you again. Could you tell me what you meant?" I said smiling at him. He smirked. He grabbed my chin and whispered to my ear.

_'I will tell you the next time we are alone...' _

I blushed a little and made sure they wouldn't see.

"Well ok. Thanks! Bye." I said walking away.

**Rido's POV**

_'She's strange indeed. Her scent is so intoxicating. I think it's even better than Juri's. She's very interesting. I'll keep my eye on her.'_ I thought then smirked.

**Back to Hikari' Pov**

Seeing him again brightened my day a little. But I really wanted to know what he meant by what he said to me before. The thought about what he meant before left my mind a little since he said he'll tell me when we're alone. Then I just realized something. I blushed.

_'When we're alone? That's kind of weird, but I guess it's a secret.'_ I thought. I went to look for a spot to sit. I saw a corner and decided to sit there. I was kind of tired so I started to sleep.

"Hey! Hey!" I heard. I woke up and saw Zero.

"What day is it?" I asked him.

"It's Wednesday." He said. My eyes went wide.

"I've been sleeping here for a day? class end already?" I asked.

"Yes it did and it was annoying because everyone was wondering where you were." He said.

"Sorry." I said looking down on the ground. "Well bye." I said going. I was wonderind where Rido was to see if he's alone and tell me what he meant. I looked around school before going to the night class dorm. It seems that he wasn't around school so I went to the dorm. I looked for him in the rooms. Lucky for me I found him alone in a room. I knocked on the door then opened it.

"Oh, Hikari. I see you want to know badly." He said. I nodded. I went inside and saw some vampires on the floor. I tried not to step on them or anything, it was kind of gross. I went near him. I looked at him waiting.

"Ummm so..." I said breaking the silence. He turned to look at me. He grabbed my waist with his left hand and my chin in hist right.

"Aren't you afraid?" He said. I looked into his mismatched eyes.

"No." I said not hesitating. I didn't tremble or anything. He smirked in amusement then kissed me. My eyes went wide in surprise. I didn't struggle or anything. I kind of enjoyed it. I felt him bite my lip. He broke off the kiss after a minute.

"You really have delicious blood Hikari." He told me.

"I kind of figure that out when I was attracting a lot of vampires. Most were weak, so I was never scared of them." I said forgetting about the kiss for a moment.

"You really are interesting." He said.

"Yeah right you liar. I'm just a mere, weak human." I said smiling a litte.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. I didn't hesitate to nod for it was true.

"But you still didn't say what you meant about what you said when I was little." I said to him. He smirked.

"You really want to know?" He said.

"Course I do. That's why I'm here." I told him.

"Well, I need you to help me get Juri's, I mean Yuuki's blood. In return I'll give you what you want." I stared at him and said..

"But Yuuki's my friend..." I said in a quiet whisper. He frowned.

"Hikari." He said in an angry voice.

"Ha-Hai?" I said. I looked into his eyes. They looked angry. "Sorry." I said in a soft voice.

"If you tell me you're not going to kil er, I will help." I said. He smirked a little bit.

"Fine." He said. **(Could he be lying? LOL I should know.)**

"Is that all though?" I asked.

"I can turn you into a vampire when I get my body back." He said smirking. I glared.

"Rido! Why the hell would you even ask me that?" I said. I looked into his eyes. He was serious.

"Well I have to go. Thanks Rido." Before I went out. He grabbed me.

"Remember what you had promised." He said in a threatening voice. I slowly nodded. "Then it's a promise." He said and then kissed me. I gasped. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I didn't know how to respond, but he made the kiss deeper. He then stopped. He smirked as he saw me blush. I ran outside. It was kind of weird since he was in Shiki's body. **(I know that Rido's married to Shiki's mom...I guess)**

_'So wait. I kissed Shiki? Argh!'_ I thought. I walked outside. I turned back to see Rido staring at me. I turned back. I walked back to the dorm. It so happens that I tripped and fell on someone. I opened my eyes to notice that I kissed the person. It was the worst day ever. I got up. It was Zero.

_'Oh my god. At least it was someone I actually talk to. What am I thinking he's going to kill me!'_ I thought.

"Zero! Sorry. I tripped and then I bumped into you. I didn't do it on purpo..." I was cut off.

"It's ok..." He said turning the other way. I looked surprised.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah it's nothing." He said. I turned to look at him then I smiled.

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" I asked while smiling weirdly at him.

"Shut up!" He said then walk away from me.

"I'm sorry! I was kidding." I said, but he just ignored me.

_'This is really the worst day ever!'_ I yelled to myself.

**Rido's POV**

She's getting very interesting now. I wonder if I should make her mine. I smirked. I should turn her into a vampire once I get my body back. Hikari... You shall be mine.

**The third chapter! It's kind of weird I know, but please Read&Review anyway.**

**Tell me if you see any mistakes.**

**Luver: She was kissed. LOL**

**Hikari: I know! I was kissed by Zero and Rido in Shiki's body. It's weird.**

**Luver: Did you like it?**

**Hikari: Oh shut up.**

**Luver: I control your life LOL**

**Hikari: You may control my life, but you don't control the anime!**

**Luver; You got me there. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT I NEVER EVER WILL! NOOOOOOO! Well I hope to update soon...**


	4. Chapter 4 Transformation

**Chapter 4 **

**Well in the last chapter Hikari was kissed by both Zero and Rido hehe :)**

**Mistakes in the story= APOLOGY FROM ME!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight! Remember that...**

_'I can't believe I kissed Zero and Rido! But honestly I really liked it. I'm confused whether I should like it, or I'm not supposed to. It's frustrating! What's next? Kissing Kaname? Eww! Why did I even think of that?'_ I thought. I sighed. I sat on my bed thinking thinks over. I didn't feel like going to class right now, but maybe later. I started to sleep.** (She obviously had a dream. Just to say...)**

_I stood there. Outside of school. I didn't see anyone._

_'Hello! Is anybody here?' I yelled. I looked around me._

_'Hikari.' Was what I heard. I turned to where the voice came from. It was Rido. He was in his old body._

_'Rido? Do you know where everyone is?' I asked him._

_'There's no one here Hikari. Just you and me.' He said coming closer. I looked at him confused. He was nearer to me. He hugged me and I blushed. I heard him whisper, but I couldn't hear what he said._

_'What did you say?' I asked. He didn't say anything.I gasped. I felt him lick my neck._

_'R-Rido!' I said. 'S-Stop!' I tried to push him away, but his grip on me was tight. He bit me on the neck._

I woke up in surprise._ 'Why did I have that dream. It felt so real. Probably because I'm going crazy.'_ I check what time it was. It was already in the middle of class so I decided to go. I opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late teacher. I had a big head ache." I said then sat down. My head was still hurting. During class I heard someone say:

"Yuuki!" I looked at Yuuki. She fainted.** (Happened in Vampire Knight Guilty episode 6 I think.)**

_'Yuuki...Is she going to be ok?'_ I thought.

"Um... can I take Yuuki to the infirmary?" I asked the teacher.

"Ok sure."

"I'll go with you." I heard Zero say. I nodded. We took Yuuki to the infirmary. Now I felt guilty that I decided to help Rido get Yuuki's he said he wouldn't kill her. I saw Yuuki get up.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks." She said.

"I don't deserve your thanks, Yuuki." I said to her with a gloomy face.

"How come?" She asked.

"You wouldn't like it. But sorry if something ever happens to you." I said to her.

"Nothing was ever your fault." She said.

"Well not now." I said. "Well I have to go now Yuuki." I walked outside. I saw someone that looks like Zero.

"You're the new student right?" I asked him.

"Yes I am." He said.

"I didn't quite get your name since I was barely in class." I said.

"I am Kiryu Ichiru." He said.

"So you were Zero's brother. Wonder if you have the same personality." I said then laughed.

"Well are you going inside the infirmary?" I asked.

"Well yeah."

"Yuuki's in tere don't bother her." I warned him. I smelled blood on him. Not his blood. I glared at him.

"W-What?" He asked.

"Don't give Yuuki that blood." I said. He looked at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said nervously.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I said then left.** (Like in the anime he did not give the vial of blood to Yuuki hehe.)** As I walked back to class I said to myself:

"I'm sorry Yuuki..."

Good thing that no one would've heard that because they would been asking me questions. I went back inside class. I felt Zero looking at me. I turned to him.

"Zero, what's wrong." I asked.

"Its nothing." He said.

"Alright then. But are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. I looked back in the front. I couldn't concentrate.

_'Rido won't hurt Yuuki.'_

This sentene kept repeating in my mind until I remember my dream. Maybe I should ask Rido something next time I see him... The class bell rang and I walked outside. I haven't been training since I came here and I haven't battled many vampires anymore. I searched for a place where no one can see me and I chose the woods. It was the best choice so I could use the trees as a target.

I took out a random vampire weapon and used it on the tree. It took two hits for it to break.** (Noooooooooooo! Poor tree. LOL but it's true.)** I then climbed one of the trees and started to jump from one of them to another. After about five minutes of doing that, I started to do some flips making sure not to hit any obstacles. I spent about two hours on my training and I was tired, so I went to my room.

I opened my drawer and took out a notepad and a pencil. I started to draw something without even realizing it. I looked at the drawing. I drew the academy. It seemed to have somebody on the top. I thought it was a sign so I went there.

I was assuming someone was there, but there wasn't. I decided to stay up here. I looked at the view. Then I saw two night class students, it was Rido and Rima. I jumped down and to the spot where they were exactly.

"Damn! That was the longest jump I've ever done." I said forgetting why I was there for a second. I looked at them they were staring at me.

"Uh well I was planning to ask you something, but it seems your kind of busy. So I should go." I said with a fake smile.

"Well see ya!" I said then jump away on top of a tree.

**Rido's POV**

She never fails to surprise me.

**Hikari's POV**

Ok that was really weird. Oh well. I was planning to ask something, but he was busy. I ask him too many questions, I should stop for a while.

**1 Days later during night...**

It's night right now and it's snowing. Yuuki has been really frightened and has been hallucinating. I'm really worried about her. I walked outside. I looked up Yuuki's room and saw a dark figure near the window. I kept staring, but then they were gone. I tried to follow their presence. I had to go around school. I finally saw them. Kaname already made Yuuki into a vampire. I wasn't sure how to react. I saw Zero near them pointing his bloody rose at Kaname. I saw his lips moving, but I didn't know what he was saying. I didn't want to interupt them, so I decided to go back.

I stayed in my room. I smelled blood. I'm worried about Yuuki. I hope she was ok. I couldn't sleep and I have been awake all night. Every second, minute, and hour felt like years passing by very slowly.

It was finally morning. I got up. I wanted to see if Zero was ok. I walked to his room and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"Well I wanted to see if you were ok. I'm going in." I said opening the door. He was sitting on his bed, so I sad beside him. I held his hand because he didn't look ok.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be. Now go away." He said demandingly.

"No! You don't look ok. I'm trying to comfort you because of what happened to Yuuki last night! I knew she was a pureblood basically all along. I might know how you feel, but what I do know is that I can help you. So shut up and tell me why you're mad!" I said angrily. He twitched.

"Sorry. I didn't get enough sleep, so I'm kind of cran-" I gasped. He kissed me. I was too surprised to react. He broke the kiss. He looked at me. I was dumbfounded.

"S-Sorry." He said. I didn't say anything I was too surprised. I broke off the silence.

So does that mean you're ok?" I asked smiling at him.

"I guess... You can leave now." He said to me.

"Well ok, but if there's anything wrong come to me. 'Kay?" I said.

"Y-Yeah." He said.

"Bye!" I said walking out the door. I was thinking about the kiss. _'Why would he kiss me?'_ I thought.** (Dense lol.) **Maybe I should go ask Rido some questions now. But I don't know where he is. So I guess I'll try to follow his presence if I can feel it. Luckily I did. I followed it. I saw Rido. He wasn't in Shiki's body, he was in his own.

"Rido?" I asked to see if it was him. He turned to look at me. I went to him. I put my hand in his chest.

"Still the same 'ey Rido?" I said sarcastically. He smirked at me.

"If you wanted to touch me that bad why didn't you say so?" He said still smirking. I realize I still had my hand in his chest.

"S-Sorry!" I said. He chuckled. I kept looking at him. He did still look the same. I giggled at the thought andat the same time I thought myself as pathetic.

"It's time Hikari." He said.

"Time for what?" I asked confusingly.

"You're going to help me get Yuuki's blood." He said looking at me.

"Is that because she's a vampire know again?" I asked.

"So you knew." He said.

" 'Course I did. Still not sure how though, but I don't think it's any of my business." I said. "Rido." I said seriously. He turned to me.

"I want to know something, but you don't have to answer since it has nothing to do with me much, but why do you want Yuuki's blood?" I asked him.

"Jealous much?" He said. I blushed.

"Of course not. But seriously." I said staring into his eyes. He didn't answer.

"Come on! Tell me." I whined, but he still stayed silent.

"I'll give you my blood if you tell me." I said. He looked at me. "I'm just kidding."

"If you don't want to tell me. It's ok. Well I just want to know one more thing." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to help you get Yuuki's blood." I said.

"You'll find out soon." He said walking away.

"Hmph!" I walked back. I went to my room to look at my things.

'_I'm bored right now. I want to see what would happen if I put on some make-up, change my hair color, eyes, and my scent. Would they recognize me. If they don't I'll be on the floor laughing.'_ I thought.** (I want to put in something random lol! I'm weird or what?)**

I put on some mascara, black eye shadow, I curled my hair, and dyed it red **(used dye that could be removed very very easily. It can be bought in my imagination hehe lol.)**. I made my eye color into emerald green eyes. I walked outside. I looked for Zero to see if he could recognize me. This is going to be fun. I found him.

"Zero!" I yelled. He turned.

"Ummm. Who are you?" He asked onfused. I giggled on the outside but laughing really hard on the inside.

"No one. Bye." I said walking away. I decided to keep this disguise on for a while. I went to my room to look for my piano I got from my father before he died. I went outside holding it. I looked for a spot to play it. I started to play it and sing it.** (She was singing Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi the opening song for vampire knight.)** I stopped singing and looked up at the sky. I walked back to my room and put the piano back. I was laying there in my bed. I was daydreaming. I realize it was already night. I walked outside.

I saw Rido at the top. I jumped up there.

"Rido? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He demanded. I just remembered that I had my disguise on and my scent was changed.

"Oh yeah I still had this disguise. It's me Hikari, just wanted to do something. Even you didn't recognize me. guess it worked." I said laughing. "You surprised?"

"Not really."

"Oh." I said kind of disappointed. I walked to him. Then I saw some night class students come in with Yuuki.

"Now is the perfect time for you to help when I need it." He said. I nodded. I sighed. I should've known this time would come soon. I watched from the side. I watched as Rido tried to get Yuuki's blood. I saw Yuuki's Artemis. I ran over there swiftly. I whispered in Rido's ear.

'_Be careful of her Artemis. She can use it to prevent you from drinking.' _

He smirked. "Grab it for me." I nodded. I grabbed it and threw it down. I wentback to watch them. Rido had his fangs out. He bit Yuuki. Yuuki let out a gasp. They were too late to save her. I felt really guilty. It looked like Rido was about to suck Yuuki dry.

"Rido!' I said. He stopped.

"What?" He demanded an answer.

"You said you wouldn't kill her..." I said then sighed. I put my hand on my aching head. "Nevermind." He smirked and picked me up bridal style.

"Hey! What the hell!" I said surprised. We stopped somewhere in the forest. There was a lake. I've never seen this place before. I wonder where we are.

"I'm going to get rid of my disguise." I said. He nodded. I went to the lake and poured some water on my head to get rid of the dye. I made my eyes back to normal and took out my make-up. I took out my fake scent. My hair was dripping wet and so my uniform also was.

"My uniform's wet." I said. I took out the outer part of my uniform. I sat near a tree.

"So why are we here?" I asked. He smirked.

"For a good reason." He said coming near me.

"What kind of reason?" I asked curiously while standing up again looking at him. He was near my lips. I blushed really hard. He kissed me.

"You're mine now." I heard him say. He licked my neck.

"R-Rido! What are you doing?" I asked. He bit into my neck. I gasped. I didn't want to feel weak so I bit my lip trying to prevent myself from screaming. I closed my eyes from the pain. I felt dizzy. I felt him take his fangs off my neck and I felt sleepy. I started to sleep on his shoulders.

**Normal POV**

Rido smirked. "You are now mine Hikari." He whispered in her ear after falling asleep. He took her somewhere they couldn't find her, an abandoned mansion. He set her down on a couch. He sat next to her.

"You'll be mine forever." He said to her.

**That was the fourth chapter! Please tell me if you see any mistake and R&R! I'll try to update more :)**

**Luver: Interesting**

**Hikari: I'm a vampire now? Nooooooo!**

**Luver: Lol. If you weren't a vampire, the other chapters won't be interesting anymore though.**

**Hikari: True**

**Luver: Well this is it for NOW! LOL**


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream

**Chapter 5**

**Here's another chapter for you to read.**

**SORRY! (Apology for mistakes in the last chapter I think.)**

**I want to thank...**

**MidnightThorn**

**Kiryu21**

**yuukifan (an anonymous reviewer)**

**Brookii**

**...for reviewing. Thanks guys :)**

**So yeah... ENJOY! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

I woke up really thirsty. I saw Rido.

"Rido..." I said while trying to fight my thirst. I could see his blood flowing. I shouldn't be wanting his blood. I tried really hard to fight it, but I couldn't.

"Don't fight it Hikari." He told me.

"But..." I protested. He glared at me. He came closer to me putting my mouth near his neck. I couldn't hold it in. I started to lick his neck then I bit him. The taste of his blood... It was warm and thick.

"Yeah that's it. Don't fight it." He said. After I felt satisfied I stopped.

"Anyway. Where are we?" I asked.

"Somewhere no one can find us." He answered.

"But I kind of need some clothes..." I said.

"There are some over there." He said pointing. He watched me walk over to the clothes. I looked at the size.

"These are too big... Nevermind, as long I fit in it." I said. I took one of the shirts.

"Don't look." I said embarrased. He ignored me and just kept looking. I sighed. I started to unbutton what my uniform. I turned around making sure he doesn't see me. I took off my shirt and my skirt. I felt him touch my back.

"You have beautiful skin." He whispered against my skin. I blushed really hard.

"Ummm..." I said awkwardly. I turned to him so I can put on the shirt. I managed to put it on. I wasn't able to button the shirt because Rido crashed his lips into mine. I felt his tongue slip into mine. I oaned a little. I couldn't believe what I just did. He broke off the kiss with a smirk on his face with satisfaction.

"Hikari." He said going near me. He bit into my neck. I was surprised. He stopped.

"You're blood is still the best." He said while licking his lips.

"Um. Why am I here?" I asked silently.

"Because you're mine now." He smirked.

'_I'm h-his?" _I thought surprised.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because your special." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't get it." I said.

"You choose not to understand." He said. I looked confused. Then I realized my things weren't here.

"My things..." I said looking sad.

"What about them?" He asked me.

"They're not here..." I said.

"So?" He asked me.

"The piano, I can't lose that piano. My father gave that to me. It's like to only thing that's special to me." I said looking down on the floor.

"You want it badly?" He asked. I nodded to him. "Alright. You can get it, but make sure no one sees you. And come back here."

"Ok. Thanks Rido." I said standing up. I just remembered that I was wearing an unbuttoned shirt with only my bra and panty. I shrieked covering myself. He chuckled.

"Well, you're not coming are you?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" He asked amused.

"Well, I don't know..." I answered honestly.

"Well then. If you don't want me to, you'll be by yourself then." He said. I searched through my pocket and I found some things I could use. I didn't have dye, so I just braided my hair in two putting it on the front. I had some fake glasses and put it on. I also covered my smell. I looked for appropriate clothes to use. I found some pants and a shirt. And like the last time they were too big.

"Umm Rido. I'll be getting my clothes too if you wouldn't mind.' I said.

"Alright."

"Well I'll be going." I said as I realized something. I walked in front of him.

"I'm so stupid how can I forget!" I yelled to myself. He stared at me.

"I don't know how to get to the academy..." I told him.

"Just follow your senses Hikari. You can find it." He told me. I nodded then head out. I did what he said. I didn't even know I already got there. I saw my room, I jumped up. Good thing it was still there. I got my bag and jump out of the window. I turned to look around. I saw Zero. I didn't want to get caught so I ran really fast. I reached the mansion.

"I'm back Rido." I told him. He was sitting on the couch.

"I think I'll change. I'll be over there." I told him. I looked in the bag for clothed. I took out some new underwear, a white mini skirt, and a red tank top. I took my piano and set it down. I turned it on. I pressed a key to see if it still works. Lucky for me it did. I went to see Rido. I looked at him.

"Do you mind if I play the piano a little." I asked him in a whisper.

"No not at all." He said. I went to my piano. I started to play the song _'Eien No Setsuna' _**(By ON/OFF. Go on youtube and search the song.)** When it was the singing part I started to sing.

Kieru koto no nai messeiji eien ni tsuzuku  
>Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou<br>Chikaia tta kizuna na há.

Itsuka ra deshou ou!Hanare banare na no há  
>Demo kokoro há mukashi no mama yurugu koto há nai deshou<br>Shinjitei ta futa tabi aeru koto wo  
>Kono wa kare ga futari no sadame demo<br>Anata wo machi tsuzuketeru watashi ga iru  
>Kono subete wo toki hana tte tsutae tai kotoba.<p>

Kieru koto no nai messeiji eien ni tsuzuku  
>Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou<br>Chikaia tta kizuna na há.

Kioko no sem wo nazori nagara kyou mo  
>Egaitei ta anata no kage setsuna sako miageru<br>Nasake nai deshou?Nanimo te ni tsukanakute  
>Tada hitasura machi tsuzuketei masu<br>Anata wo mamori tsuzuketa watashi ga iru  
>Sono subete wo ukeirete chikai au kotoba<p>

Nari yama nai kono messeiji eien ni tsuzuku  
>Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru desou<br>Tsuyoi kono kizuna há

Anata jyan akya imi ga nai watashi dakara  
>Kono subete wo toki hana tte tsutae tai kotoba<p>

Kieru koto no nai messeiji eien ni tsuzuku  
>Itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou<br>Chikaia tta kizuna na há **(Don't know if this is right...)**

I stopped singing. I did a deep sigh.

"Ummm Rido? Sorry if that annoyed you. I'm not the best." I said sitting besides him. He looked at me.

"You really are the best.." He said.

"Don't lie. I am not the best." I said to him.

"I'm not. And like I said you are the best." He said to me.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm stil tired, I'm going to sleep for a while." I told him. I started to sleep and I rested my head on his shoulder.

**Normal POV**

"I won't let anyone take you." Rido whispered into Hikari's ear. Hikari groaned and moved.

"Don't leave me..." She whispered and hugged Rido. She was dreaming of something. Rido placed a hand on Hikari's head. She had tears coming down her eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes until HIkari woke up. She found herself hugging him.

"I'm sorry!" She said taking her hand out of the way.

"Hikari, what were you dreaming about?" He asked her.

"My family... In my dream they left." She said sadly. "And well sorry for hanging on to you. I was annoying wasn't I?"

"No." He said.

"Mhm, yeah." I said sarcastically. He picked me up and put me on his lap facing him.

"Uh what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

'To show you I'm not lying." He said.

"W-Wha.." Hikari said. She looked at him in the eyes. He was serious.

"Sorry." She told him. He put a hand in her cheek and caressed it.

"I'm never going to let anyone take you away, Hikari." He told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're mine." He said. She blushed and she was nervous.

"I will mark you mine." He said to her. He kissed her neck and put a mark there. She held it.

**Hikari's POV**

He put a mark on my neck.

"Uhh..." I said really nervous what to do next. He went closer and kissed me. I wasn't that surprised anymore. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to react or not, so I just did. I put my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. He was surprised. Then he slipped his tongue inside. I didn't see that coming. I didn't know what to do. I was nervous because I wasn't sure if I had to do something. I just did what he did. He broke it off.

"I'm sorry for doing that." I said.

"You did what I wanted you to do." He said smirking. I blushed.

"I guess I'll do something." I said walking to my bag. I took out my notepad and pencil. I sat in front of Rido. I started to draw him. It took a while, but I finished it.

"Uh well sorry for drawing you without your permission, but I was kind of bored." I told him. I put down the notepad.

"You shouldn't keep apologizing Hikari." He said.

"O-Ok." I said. "Well can I go outside and get fresh air?" I asked. He nodded. I walked outside and went on the roof. I looked at the view I could see. It was beautiful. There were grown trees, flowers, and a pond. I could also see the academy from here. It was very far. I saw a figure on top of the roof. I saw silver hair and it was Zero. I missed him. Just then I remembered out kiss. I shook my head out of the thought. I looked at the flowers. I saw a white ros and a red rose. I picked them. I hought of my family. I went back inside with the flowers.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'll be keeping this." I told him and put it near my things. I was a little bored.

"So what now Rido?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"You want to do something?" He said with a smirk.

"Well, I don't really have anything to do. So I was hoping if there was something to do." I said. He pulled me towards the wall and pinned me there.

"There is something we can do." He said.

"Rido!" I said struggling. "I didn't mean it this way." He let go of me.

"Then what do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking we can can go somewhere." I said.

"Fine." He said. "We will go somewhere tomorrow."

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll know." He told me. "Now get some sleep."

"Kay. I'll just sleep on the couch." I said to him. I laid there thinking, then I started to sleep.

**Zero's POV**

After Rido left alive, Hikari all of a sudden disappeared. I have been missing her honestly. My heart was aching. And I have a desire for her. Today I felt like she was looking at me. Her glittery eyes staring. I decided to sleep. I had a dream about her.

_'Zero!' I heard someone say. It was Hikari. She ran to me. 'I missed you!' She said._

_'I missed you too.' I said and hugged her. I noticed she smelled like a vampire. 'Hikari.. You've been turned into a vampire?'_

_'I did Zero, that's why I disappeared.' She said._

_'I'll find you.' He said._

_'Even if you find me, you probably can't take me back. I'm with someone powerful and I don't mind that much. He's like a friend.' She said._

_'But.' I said. She looked at me. 'Ok but I will still try to find you.' I told her._

_'Zero.' She said. I looked up at her. She hugged me. 'Thanks for everything and every moment you gave me. I hope to see you soon.'_

I woke up from my dream. I wished it never ended since I saw her again.

_'Hikari, I'm coming for you.'_

**Hikari's POV**

I just woke up from my dream by sitting up. I accidently kissed Rido. My eyes went wide.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to." I said.

"What did I say about apologizing." He said. I stared down.

"Not to." I answered embarrased. He smirked.

"Well I have to get something." I told him. He nodded an ok. I walked to my uniform skirt because there was something there I needed.

"Ouch." I said. I forgot there was a knife in my pocket. Blood dripped from my finger. I looked for a band-aid inside my bag. Before I could find it, Rido started to lick the blood off my finger.

"You don't have to do that..." I said to him.

"It'll be a waste Hikari and your blood is good. I can't resist." He said. The cut started to heal.

"Get changed Hikari." He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to go somewhere." He said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." I said. I put on short shorts, a shirt, a jacket, and some sneakers.

"Ok I'm done. So where are we going?" I asked him.

"A place you will like." He answered.

**That was the 5th chapter! I hope you R&R! Tell me if you see any mistakes. **

**Hikari: I wonder where we're going to go. Hope it's somewhere fun.**

**Luver: I know where you're going.**

**Hikari: Where?**

**Luver: You'll know next chapter, so be patient.**

**Hikari: Then UPDATE!**

**Luver: I will.**


	6. Chapter 6 Missing Him

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Both me and Rido were walking. I followed him from behind. I kept wondering where we will go. I saw the streets. There wasn't many people, and most I saw were vampires. I felt some vampires looking at Rido afraid. I tugged Rido's jacket. He stopped.

"Come on Rido. Where are we going?" I asked really curious.

"You have little patience Hikari. Wait." He told me. I sighed then nodded. We continued to walk. I thought of Zero a little bit and remembered how he was in my dream.

_'That couldn't come true.'_ I thought to myself and sighed once more. I didn't realize Rido stop and my face hit his back.

"Ow!" I said when my face bumped into his back. I looked around. There were some shops and stores._ 'Good thing I brought money.'_ I thought. I couldn't help, but smile when I saw one specific store. Rido looked at me and saw that I was looking somewhere.

"You want to go in?" He asked. I nodded. It was a music store. I looked at all the instruments. Guitars, piano, drums, violin, ect. I asked on of the cashiers if I could try one of the instruments. She said sure. I took the violin. I did a deep breathe because I hadn't played it for a long long time. I started to play it really slow and then fast. I saw some people enter and I was embarrassed that they were watching me, but I concentrated. I stopped and everyone was clapping. I walked to Rido.

"That was embarrasing." I whispered to him. He smirked.

"How many instrumentsdo you play?" He asked.

"Well I can play all the instruments in the store, but I haven't played in a long time. I just really love music. I was inspired by my parents." I told him.

"You're very interesting." He told.

"The good interesting or the bad one?" I asked.

"How can it be bad?"

"Well you could say I'm a rare interesting weird species you've never seen before." I said. "No I'm kidding. But seriously. The good or bad one?"

"The good one." He asnwered.

"Thanks Rido." I answered. "I wonder if I should get something." I said looking around. I turned to Rido.

"Do you think I should get something? If so, which one?" I asked him.

"Depend what do you want?" He said.

"I don't know. Then I guess I won't get anything. Can we go to the other stores?" I asked him with a smile on my face. He nodded. We walked to an accesory store. I walked to some accesories to get like hair ties or something for my hair. I took some hair pins and some hair ties and went to the cahier. I bought them.

"I have a lot of money, but I don't really use it." I said then sighed. Rido heard me.

"You have a lot of money?" He asked.

"Well yeah, my family wasn't poor. I have about 5 million yen." I told himm **(I'm not really sure how much that is cause when I look in the internet they have differnet answers so I'll guess about $50,000.)**

"How'd your famiy get so much money?" He asked.

"Well before I was born my dad owned a company, but he never talked about it and my mom was a doctor. We also didn't spend a lot of money. I guess that's why." I said.

"Well then let's go." He told me.

"Okay." I answered. I felt like a familiar presence was here before. It was Zero's. I really missed him, the times we spent together was unforgetable. I hope I could see him soon.

**READ: That's the 6th chapter. Sorry if it was short. I will be busy today and tomorrow so I probably won't wirte that much and yeah.**

**R&R PLEASE! Thank you everyone who reviewed :)**


	7. Chapter 7 I Love You

**Sorry for the wait! I was on vacation...**

**Chapter 7...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Zero's POV**

I walked down a stone path then stopped. I smelled Hikari. I started to run to where the smell came from. I was rushing. I will find her. The smell led me to the town I was just at. I ran through the crowd and saw a girl with long brown hair. I assumed it was Hikari. I grabbed her shoulder. She turned around. It wasn't Hikari. She hissed at me.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else." I said.

"Then can you get your hand of my shoulder." She hissed at me. I took my hand off. I started to run again. I saw another girl with long brown hair.

"Hikari!" I yelled hoping it was her. The girl truned around. It was Hikari. I saw someone with her. Rido. I smelled the air and Hikari was a vampire. My eyes widened. I went there fast and picked Rido up by his collar.

"What have you done with Hikari!" I asked furiously, my eyes red in anger.

"What I wanted to do." He answered.

**Hikari's POV**

I was excited and happy when I saw Zero, but when he picked Rido up by the collar I was worried what would happen.

"Zero. I'm ok." I said softly. He let go of Rido.

"What did he do to you?" He asked me.

"Well he made me into a avmpire. Then we stayed somewhere alone. We were talking. And then we were here." I hurrily explained.

"Wait, so you guys were alone? Did he do anything to you?" He asked kind of worried.

"Other than making a vampire, no." I answered. He sighed. He stared up to my eyes. I looked at him back and blushed. He grabbed my wrist.

"I'll be taking her back." Zero said.

"No you will not! Hikari is mine!" Rido hissed and grabbed my arm. They both had a tight grip on me.

"Can you guys not like squeeze me? Both your grips are tight." I said pulling my hands away and held on the hurting parts. "And if you're going to fight, which I hope you will not do, can you go somewhere else? There are people here." I told them. Well I will be going to the forest waiting for you guys, 'kay" I said then left.

I stopped. I sat on top of the tree. I was glad I was alone. It was quiet and peaceful. I had a lot on my mind. Zero was here and will take me back, but Rido said I'm his. I don't know what to do. I liked the times I spent with Rido, but I care deeply for Zero. I didn't want to hurt anyone and I don't want anyone hurt because of me. I saw two figures somewhere in the forest and went there.

There I saw Rido and Zero. They look like they were about to fight. Rido on the left and Zero on the right. Zero was holding his Bloody Rose while Rido just stood there smirking at him. I was about to stop them, but the both yelled:

"Stay out of this Hikari!"

"But.." I said. They glared at me. I sighed and sat on the ground. I looked at them worriedly wondering what going to happen. I forced myself to stay put on the ground as I watched them. I smelled another prescence near here. It was a vampire's. I looked around the woods. I saw no one. But I was wrong. There stood Kaname beside Zero.

"Kaname!" Both me and Zero yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zero asked.

"To get my revenge." He said looking at Rido with glowing red, bloody eyes.

"Then it will be more interesting." Rido commented as his smirk grew wider.

_'This is bad...' _I thought. But I still sat put on the ground. I did not want to see this fight.

"Ummm... I'll be going somewhere else while you guys fight or something. Well bye!" I said excusing myself, then ran off. '

_I'm such a coward, I wasn't even the one going to fight.' _I thought. I sighed searching a place to stay.

**20 minutes later.. (Rido, Kanme, and Zero fought like in episode 13 in VKG)**

I decided to check up on them, so I went back. I saw Zero and Kanme alive, but Rido's jacket on the floor and there was like dust.

"D-Did you k-ki-kill hime?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah." Zero answered. "So now I'm taking you back." He said.

"..." I said nothing, I was too surprised that Rido was dead. My eyes were wide. I just stood there, thinking. But I got snapped out of my thoughts when Zero picked me up.

"Z-Zero! What the hell! Put me down!" I demanded. I heard him whisper something.

"What?" I asked.

"This isn't a dream right?" He asked me.

"Of course not! Why?"

"Beause I finally got you back. Now I can tell you." He said.

"Tell me what?" I asked curiously.

"That I love you." He said softly.

"..." I was shocked. Questions ran up my head:

_Zero loves me?_

_What should I say?_

_Do I love him back?_

They ran up my head again and again. I thought about it. I was very silent.

"Hiakri?" He asked me. He put me down to look at me. I was blushing.

"I.." I said not knowing what to say.

"Nevermind." He said. "Just forget I told you that."

"I... I love you too." I whispered softly.

"What?" He asked me.

"I love you too." I said more clearly.

"Wha.." He said then blushed. He hugged me. "I've ever been this happy." **(I know he's kind of OOC here, I think, so sorry, but that's the way it is.)** I blushed.

"I'm still here you know." The voice made us turn and there stood Kaname. I was embarrassed and so was Zero.

"Ah!" I said remembering. "Where's Yuuki?" I asked.

"Where she's supposed to be." Kaname said then disappeared. I was so confused, but I shook the thought off my head. I reached for Zero's hand and held it. He turned to me. I smiled.

"I really love you." I said.

"Me too."

**READ!:**

**Ok, I am definitely making a sequel, so just wait! :D R&R!**


End file.
